A Thousand Years
by IHeartUCato
Summary: A Thousand Years- Christina Perri Takes place at the Amity Compound in the middl of Insugent. Just fluff. "How can you be brave when you're afraid to fall? How can you be brave when you're afraid that your one true love will leave and never look back? But Tris also makes me feel braver; not because she's small, but just because when she's around, I know where I belong." R&R!


**A/N- So this goes to XxDarkDemonSlayerxX. Thank you so much for yet another awesome idea! This is in Four's POV because I just love writing in it and I can't wait to hear what you guys think.**

Ever since she literally _fell from the sky_¸ I knew Tris would be my weakness. I never thought I would fall for her though. She was from Abnegation, she was a _Stiff_; I knew Eric wouldn't let her off easy. I knew how she would be treated during initiation; like she was just a weakling, determined just by the fact that she's small and a Stiff. No one bothered to see the fire in her eyes; no one cared enough to see her determination to fit in. I did though. Because that was me once.

I had no clue why I felt the need to go face one of my fears to protect her. I nearly had a heart attack up on that Ferris wheel. But if I hadn't been there, she would have fallen. So I don't know if it was some sort of instinct; that I knew something was going to happen to her, or if it was just fate.

I didn't understand why I felt the way I did about her being hurt; about watching her fight Peter. I knew that Eric chose the pairing to try to get under my skin, to see how I would react. And I caved. At that point he knew there was something up; whether it is just because we were both from Abnegation or something more.

I know why I felt the need to tell her about her Divergence; too many people have died from people finding out about them. Deleting the footage was just a precautionary measure.

Saving her from Peter, Drew and Al was something anyone should- _would_- do. What I _didn't _get was why I kept her in my room instead of taking her to the hospital. I couldn't even come up with a reasonable excuse for _myself_. Then the next day when I saw her holding onto Will like her life depended on it, I felt the first flash of jealousy. Well, the first flash that I could decipher at least. And I was scared by it.

That was the moment I realized that my feelings for her ran deeper than I had thought they did. Deeper than they _should_ have. After that moment, just being around her made my heart race.

And then the night I let her into my fear landscape; into the deepest recesses of my mind. The night I showed her who I really am. The night I kissed her.

Ever since then I've felt so alive. I also realized how empty I had been. Like subconsciously I had been waiting for a thousand years.

And now, with her, here, with me, I realize how much I truly needed this; needed her.

I've always known I'm not exactly 'brave'; I ran to Dauntless to hide from my father. But being with Tris, I struggle with bravery even more. How can you be brave when you're afraid to fall? How can you be brave when you're afraid that your one true love will leave and never look back? But Tris also makes me feel braver; not because she's small, but just because when she's around, I know where I belong.

"Hey." The faint whisper from beside me breaks me from my reverie.

I turn to Tris, lying on her side on the bed we share. One of the few good things about being in the Amity compound. "Hey." I whisper back, brushing her messy hair out of her eyes.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asks rubbing sleep out of her eyes and sitting up.

I shrug. "Just thinking."

"About?" She prompts.

I lean in and kiss her lightly before pulling back, leaning my forehead against hers. "You." I whisper. "Us."

"That's what I was dreaming about too." She whispers before swallowing and ducking her head.

I reach out and tilt her chin up so that she's looking at me again. "Tris..."

"Would you ever leave me?" She asks her voice so quiet I almost don't hear her. I do though, and all I can do is stare at her, gaping.

"Why would you ever think that?" I ask her, my voice sounding sad even to my own ears.

"Answer me Tobias." She says, voice shaking.

I shake my head. "That's a stupid question." I say and when she opens her mouth to argue, I go on. "I wouldn't. I've loved you for too long and I will love you until the end of time. You hear that Beatrice Prior? I love you."

A stray tear rolls down her cheek and I kiss it away before leaning lower and kissing each of her ravens. I then go back up and kiss her lips.

"I love you too." She murmurs, her breath mingling with mine.

And I know that in this very instant, I am happier than I ever thought I could be. I could live a thousand years and never feel the same, especially if Jeanine has her way. But right here, right now, she can't hurt us. And I will do everything to protect the girl in my arms. My Tris.

**A/N- Ta da! My incredibly sappy story! So what'd you guys think? I'd love your opinions! Especially if you take your time to read and review my other stories and vote on my poll! Or if you give me another story idea! LOVE YOU GUYS, BYE-BYE!**


End file.
